Simple Complications
by Dragon'sSocks
Summary: Desires are simply complicated... Bruce and Selina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As usual, thank you for all the support! This piece is complicated :) I had it for several months and I wasn't sure whether I should publish it. It seemed to be quite different from what I usually do and I wasn't sure whether it is good enough, etc. And yes, there should be at least part 2, which is also not my thing. So I will leave it here hoping that it will find its reader and help me to complete it. Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

That look on his face…

I finally let myself gasp and fell on the mattress.

We had parted our ways less than an hour ago, but I was still too excited, too tense, too ecstatic. But more than anything I was agonizingly focused on this uneasy feeling building in my chest.

That look…

Yes, it was about that look, though it started long before that. I managed to get out of a leather jacket without lifting myself up from the mattress. It was still hard to breath in this small room.

"Well, you could have gone with him. Wayne Manor has much more space," I said to myself and shook my head. Of course, this wouldn't have been better - I am pretty sure it would have been hard to breath there as well.

From nowhere I could vividly imagine _a sofa in the study, myself with my knees on the sofa and him between my legs. No air…because his arms are clenching my waist tracing my stomach with his lips, my ribs, my…_

"Stop!" I yelled to myself.

Hard, so hard to breath, thin sweater also found its place on the floor with socks and bits of my dignity apparently.

That look on his face…

It is all because of that look. When did he learn to look at me like that?

It is not like he is the first one with that look. I am not stupid. I see how other men stare at me from time to time. It is not like they didn't make any unsuccessful attempts, poor moves or dirty tricks.

But Bruce… he never looked at me like that. My innocent, idealistic kid with an extreme sense of responsibility is not like that. He…

".. is a BOY, Selina," I reminded myself. "Of course, he is, of course, his body changes, hormones are driving him nuts…"

"And it is not like you much different," I said to myself.

I wasn't different…

I couldn't help it. My fingers touched my jaw line sliding to the neck, to my collarbone. I've stopped for a moment…

 _His breath on my stomach is carefully leaving lip prints, his hands are sliding over my thighs, I deepen my hand into his soft hair, arching my body, letting my eyes focus on the ceiling of…._

…my room. Right, I was still here and its my own hand was on my stomach, on my thighs.

And this tension was not going anywhere, it was rising inside of me, it was slowly rotting my insides.

That look on his face…

It is ripping off my shirt, it is taking off my jeans, it is melting my underwear, it is setting my skin on fire, it is dehydrating my muscles, it is hammering my bones, it is tearing my lungs, it is getting to my naked and madly beating heart… _His palm lays on the back of my head, strokes between my shoulder blades, where no bra clip is left, right to the arch of my waist, to…_

"I hate you," I told myself pulling off jeans.

I just needed to calm down, just needed to keep my fantasies on the leash and fall asleep… alone.

I turned to my stomach still feeling uneasy, dangerously aware of every movement of my body that is burning, that doesn't want to let me catch me my breath.

My phone buzzed. I reluctantly took it.

"You forgot your gloves in my car. I can bring them. Are you sleeping?"

I roared. Wasn't that convenient? Did he know that I was thinking about him like…right now? Freaking physic!

"No, I'm not. East Rd, 10/15. Second floor"

"7 minutes," he responded immediately.

I put myself in the seating position. So I could have actually met him in my underwear and be done with a chocking feeling…or make everything worse. What if he didn't want me and I imagined the whole deal? What if it didn't work out and we would be both disappointed?

I decided to put pants and sweater finally. Almost in time when I received the text: "Flat number?"

I got to the door without responding and opened it. He was near the staircase, just a dark figure, but I knew it was him.

He came to me, but before he could even say a word I grabbed him by the collar, pulled him into the room and kissed the rest of the air that he had.

He was puzzled for less than a second. His hands grabbed me and he pressed me to the wall near the door. His hands cupped my jaw and he pushed me away to look at me, as if he wanted to see my face to understand that this was for real.

With his eyes on me and light in the room, I felt so stupid and embarrassed by my outburst. I blushed and tried to get out.

"Wait, please," he begged, his hands slid to my hands.  
"What?" I asked sharply, looking down.  
"Look at me," he said and I reluctantly raised my chin up.  
"Selina, you are so…so unbelievably amazing," he breathed out.

His fingers went back to my jaw and then cheeks stroking it slightly. His fingers carefully traced to my lips and parted them gently.

I sighed, feeling small glowing sphere down my stomach.

He reached to me, pressing his lips back to mine, but slowly, tenderly as only he could. His other hand found a way to my waist and he pulled himself to me as gracefully as only he could. A perfect, perfect gentleman…

I moaned. This gentleman was driving me crazy. Was it only me burning here, how could he be so careful?

Without permission my hands found their way under his coat and then under his sweater. I pressed my palm to his stomach and finally got a moan from him. He pinned me back to the wall, his hand fiercely pulling my hair, but then he let go and I heard how his fist bumped the wall next to my head. He pushed away and dropped his head.

"This isn't right. Sorry. It is just… I want you so much, but we haven't discussed anything and it is just a pure sex drive."  
" Jeez… Bruce, why do you need to complicate this? Didn't you come here hoping to get to this stage?" I said, irritated sliding to his chest under his sweater.  
"No…" he took my hands in his and pressed them to his chest, "Oh fuck… yes, yes, I did. I was so happy to find your gloves, but…"  
"So what's wrong?" I asked tentatively because my own doubts were already crawling in with my body getting far from him.  
" I don't want it to be like with everyone else, because you are not like everyone else. I don't want it to be only about sex…"  
"Oh…" I managed to say. I haven't thought about it. Of course, he had many girls these past few months. And I… Embarrassment just washed over me and it took me some nerve not to drop my eyes.  
"Yes, this should be different…" he reached for my face gently.  
I lost it. I pulled my hands out and with this small distance between us I managed to slip out to turn my back on him.  
I was so glad now that we've stopped before I lost my clothes. What the hell I was thinking honestly? Did my horniness eat my brain? Thanks God, that his relationship thoughts stopped us. It saved me all the embarrassment of competing with all those ladies in his bed. Because I can't compete with them…No way, taking into account level of my experience that equaled 0.  
"Selina, please…Did I offend you? I just want more, you know. I always wanted more with you. Selina?"  
I was still standing with my back to him. There should have been some kind of graceful way that I could get out of it.  
"No, that's fine. We can…discuss it if you'd like. Tomorrow." I forcefully got these stupid words out of me hoping that he would eat them.  
"Selina?" he asked and I felt his hand on my shoulder trying to turn me back to him.  
"I said: tomorrow," I've repeated and turned to him, pushing him out with my hands.  
I should have known better, of course. Right when I saw a puzzled expression on his gorgeous face, tears started to get into my eyes. It was unbearable.  
"You need to go," I said forcefully.  
"What's wrong? Did I offend you? Selina, please…"  
I pushed him out and shut the door right before his face.  
"Selina, please, talk to me. Please… I am sorry. I just wanted to get it right…Please", he begged on the other side.  
I let these cryings out sliding with my back to the door. I tried not to sob feeling so miserable, so pathetic.  
"Fucking righteous prick" I muttered to my breath knowing that he would not hear me.  
"Selina…" he was still on the other side, "Talk to me"  
I cleared my throat. I was afraid that he wouldn't go and I was upset as it is.  
"Tomorrow, okay? Call me tomorrow and we will talk. Okay?" I said.  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
"Yes. Tomorrow. Please, Bruce"  
There was a pause behind the door.  
"Okay. I will call tomorrow. If you need me today, I will be right back. Just let me know. Selina, I… Good night" - he said sadly and I heard footsteps getting him away.  
I finally allowed myself to sob, to cry it out. Disappointment, shame…  
I got his text in a few minutes, and then another one in a half hour. He was desperately trying to get to me.  
I've responded to the text number six knowing that he would drive back if I didn't respond.  
"I am all right. Please, let me sleep. We will talk tomorrow. Good night" - I lied. I was not even close to sleep, but he apparently believed because he wished me good night and texts stopped.

Well, I did sleep that night after all. I've cried myself to sleep hating myself, sex and all those girls. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't make myself. I still wished him to be here, to hold me, to cuddle me, to whisper that "amazing" to my ear. Tomorrow, I said to him, tomorrow, I would need to face him, but… I was not so sure about it already.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! So apparently first chapter was not that bad. Thank you for the reviews! I managed to get another one and do hope that it will meet the expectations. Thank you for support! Chapter 3 is on the way.

Tomorrow, by 3 pm, he called 20 times. I didn't respond once. I left my flat in the morning knowing that he would eventually come there.

I went to Tabitha and managed to talk her into leaving the club and discussing some of the deals in the storehouse that I was sure Bruce didn't know about.

Tabitha was all business as usual. I got the first part about "visiting" a storage house on the Danton St. that I needed to do in the evening, then my phone buzzed. I didn't take it, but it distracted me enough that I started thinking about last night missing everything that Tabitha was saying.

I got to my senses only after she pinched my waist.

"Ouch!" I yelped.  
"This what you get for not listening to me… What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just got distracted…"  
"With what?"  
"Nothing," I turned away.  
"What's wrong, Cat?" she asked intensely.  
"It is personal, okay? I don't want to talk about it"  
"Boy problem?"  
"No!" I yelled.

Tabitha smiled and changed her tone:

"I need you to be focused. If you have a problem, talk to me and we will solve it. Don't fight it, Cat. Just talk to me."

I sighed and felt like blood is coming to my face. I could talk to her…maybe.

"It is.. Bruce and we sort of have a thing and he wants to… and I want to, but … I've never …"

"Don't torture yourself. I think I get what you are saying. Well, there was the first for all of us…"

She stood up and went to the wooden box, opened it and got a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"Don't worry… they are both for me."

She poured her a drink and sat back.

"It is not everything. He had others and I don't want to compete…"

"Oh, stop. Compete with whom? A bunch of whores? That boy is head over hills with you. Always have been and always will be."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I am not blind first of all. Second, I know a bit about men. They can go from a lady to a lady before they get to that one that they can't walk away from. And he chose you… Good choice. I will give him that."

I sighed. Surprisingly, her words sounded reassuring if not reasonable. We have a history together and he does want me to be his girlfriend… or something.

"The main question is whether you like him enough to," she drank a glass full," give him your flower."

"Ahhh, you are disgusting!" I cringed.

"Haha. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

I stood up heading to the exit.

"Don't forget about protection, though. I am serious!"

Storage house was guarded enough for me not to get into a fight. I got through a small window in the rooftop and ran over the joist. A few blue boxes in the corner were new ones and I needed what was in one of them.

I've jumped on the top of the boxes.

It seemed guards just went to get dinner, so I was all alone. At least I thought so.

"I've waited for 2 hours. Tabitha told you to be here at 5, didn't she?"

A dark figure came out of the corner. A masked vigilante was here and apparently hinted by Tabitha.

"I didn't listen. Did you come to spoil everything?"  
"Almost. I actually moved what you needed much earlier," he looked so smug that I wanted to fake nausea.

That moment I heard a gunshot. A guard decided to cut their dinner short apparently.

"Shit. It is all your fault!"  
"Here!" he called and I ran after him.

A few more gunshots, but it seemed we were getting closer to his exit. He slowed his pace and grabbed my hand. I tried to shake it, but he pulled me to the corner near the door. He wrapped his hands around me, pressing my back to his chest and shushed me.

"What's the…" he covered my mouth with his hand and I've heard some movement next to the exit.

There was someone there and most likely it wasn't a friend. But as much as I wished to think about our position as a necessity, it was a bit hard.

Yesterday we were that close for a completely different reason. It bothered me and I only hoped that he didn't think about it much. My own imagination was getting ahead of me. He didn't pant after running, he was steady and motionless. It is only my heart was trying to escape my chest. "I should learn to control it," I told myself. Bruce carefully uncovered my mouth and laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and he suddenly poked my nose with his finger. I couldn't hold a smile.

Some guards ran through the door and as soon they were out of the picture we left our hiding spot and ran out.

As soon as we were behind the trees, he said: "Do you need a ride?"

"It will be nice," I said, looking at the guards running out of the storage house.

His car was nearby. We've jumped and in a few minutes were already driving away. We kept silence only for a few minutes.

"So.. should I get you home?  
"You've spoiled my heist!" I yelled.  
"Dinner then! My treat!"  
"I will get into trouble because of you!"  
"Sushi?" he continued.  
"You…. They better be good!"

And they were good. I ate a dozen and my legs were now resting on the small table in the Wayne Manor. I felt almost perfectly content.

Bruce sat next to me offering me a drink.

"Soda?" I asked.  
He nodded and I gladly took a glass.

We got silent again. I felt that every second he would get into that conversation he wanted and I dreaded yesterday.

"Oh, just go with it!" I begged.  
"With what?"  
"The…talk you wanted so much yesterday."  
"Hm… do you want to?"  
"Not really. I can handle only a very-very-very short version of it."  
"Okay. I like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"I do…"  
"Great."

He leaned back, smiling and closed his eyes. Unexpectedly, I also felt fine, more than fine…I felt happy.

Or at least as close to that as my understanding of happiness allowed me.

***

A guest room looked familiar. There was even an emerald green t shirt that I used as a pajama. My hair was still a bit wet. It left spots on the perfect emerald cloth. Bruce definitely knew something about comfort.

I sat at the edge of the bed for some time. I should have gotten to sleep, but I was wondering how much this girlfriend status changed everything. We did try it once… It didn't work out.

Was it different now?

I thought that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

I left my room and headed south.

Wayne Manor was as peaceful as I liked it to be. It was like a person… It had its flaws, it had its pain. His character reflected in its breathing, in its smell, in its light…

It was similar to its owner or maybe Bruce was similar to it. It didn't matter - I liked them both.

I came to his door. I couldn't hear anything behind it so I finally felt self conscious. My doubts were there, waiting to cowardly guide me back.

"Be brave. He is your boyfriend after all" I told myself and opened the door.

Bruce looked at me sleepily from his bed.

"Selina? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I came to his bed being glad that there was only the soft light in the room.

As soon as crawled on the bed, his hands reached to me.

He pulled me to him with such habitual motion as he was doing it every day. There was this place for me next to his chest. Hadn't I noticed it before?

He stroked my cheek, I caught his heartbeat, feeling that I know what each beat tells me.

He pressed his lips to my forehead and I exhaled welcoming familiar butterflies in my stomach.

I knew that as soon as I raise my head, in the soft light of this room, in the soft light of my desires, I will find his lips.

My face flushed. We are here… alone. We can do it if want to and I knew he wanted to. I knew I wanted to or at least I knew I was bold enough to try it. I was bold enough to be with him…

My nose touched his chin, making him raise his head before I locked my lips on his neck. I definitely left a hickey there and I heard him chuckle.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and looked at his face. Yes, there was this look, but there was something else as well.

Tenderness…

He placed me on my back and I think I heard the footsteps, but his kisses on my neck distracted me.

So soft, so warm.. Why hadn't I noticed how smooth his skin was?

My emerald t shirt was pulled over my head, he towered over me and I placed my hand to his cheek trying to bring his face back to mine.

This is when I heard footsteps again and the metal spear came from Bruce's chest covering me with hot and thick blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**And this is final :) Thanks everyone for helping me find an ending for this piece. Hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it for you.**

My face still hurt. Even the softest pillows of the Wayne's Manor didn't allow me to lay on the left side of my cheek.

I didn't even know why I got into that fight. He could have handled it. He definitely could.

But for the past 6 months the only thing that I got from my nights was a view of his pierced chest and his blood spurting over my naked chest. This warm feeling of the liquid splashing all over me almost gave me a fear of getting into the water ever again…

And his face…

The same face that was making me burn with desire was …puzzled. He didn't even feel pain at first…

I tried to fight that guy, I even managed to hold him long enough for Alfred to get there and kick him unconscious.

Minutes…

it was just several minutes before the ambulance got there, several minutes of Alfred yelling into the phone, several minutes of me whispering "too much blood…too much… blood", several minutes of me knowing that a person can't live with that blood loss, a person can't live without a heart, several minutes of him holding to the unknown force…

They saved him. His heart wasn't pierced. His lung got most of it, but they patched it as well.

Months…

It was 6 months of recovery. 6 months of me turning into a crazy paranoidal bodyguard.

When he announced that he was going back to his dark knight duty, I spent 15 minutes in the bathroom trying to catch my breath.

And I hoped I would be able to handle it if I covered his back. If I was going to be near him every time. Like a dog, like a goddamned guarding dog.

I was getting so close to him that there was no air left between us. I was getting so far away that I almost never touched him since then. I turned down all his attempts. I got so tense and alert that during his unexpected "ninja" practice, I almost broke his jaw.

And this time…I stood between him and that mugger. I was hit so hard that I almost lost my consciousness and Bruce almost lost his life…again. Thanks heaven, that guy was as stupid as I was.

Bruce didn't say anything. He took care of my face and ordered me to the guest room. I obliged.

Valium was sedating me. I was trembling with fear or panic or other crap that my psycho rewarded me with.

I didn't move when the door opened.

I smelled him like a bloodhound I was.

He got on the bed and under the blanket where I was freezing. I made a poor attempt to push him away, but I was too weak and tired. He spooned me, placing my head on his arm, holding my hands with his hand.

And he rocked me like a baby, he started to murmur something into my ear like a lullaby. I protested. My anxiety was getting me over. A vision of his bloody chest stood before me and I tried to get out. He still held me …forcefully, like he never did before.

I screamed, finding all my strength taken by valium. I hit him, getting away.

"Go away. Please… I can't take it… Go away…" I broke into tears.

I didn't even cry when he was dying, but I cried now.

I hold my knees turning my face from him, hiding myself in this small, pitiful place that now was my life.

"I am not helping, am I?" he chuckled sadly "How the fuck did we get into this place, Selina?"

"I just lost it… Sorry. I am trying to…I…"  
"I know, you do… Can I ask you to do only one thing for me? Just once…"

I raised my head, looking at him.

"What?"  
"Could you kiss me? Like you used to… before all his mess, before I got you into craziness…"  
"Bruce…"  
"Please. Just once".

I took a few deep breathes. It was painful, but his face…

I did love this face, him…  
I did love him.

"Don't move…"

I crawled to him on my hands and knees. He was motionless. I slowly touched his cheek getting in his messy hair, into his messy mind… His smell, how I missed being close to this smell. He used to smell like safety, like my dream place…Visions of the blood was here, but I hold it in control as much as I could. I wanted to run away. I wanted it so much, but there was his face, his lovely face…

I held my breath, letting my lips found their way to his. These lips…I missed them as well…

A desire that was safely hidden under layers of anxiety resurfaced. It was almost the same…

A heat wave of affection washed me over and I moaned. He still didn't move and I yanked his hands to place them on my waist.

He was good with hints… he responded. Softly, his lips touching mine, getting balder, hungrier.

I pulled him closer falling on my back. Like old times… I closed my eyes, letting him kiss my neck, my collarbones, letting his hands to stroke my waist, my thighs.

Like old times…

He froze over me so that I can catch my breath. I looked at him… Chest with blood was still there. I think he knew that, saw it in my eyes.

He leaned back.

"You need to sleep… I will stay for a bit. I won't touch you. Don't worry."

He covered me with a blanket and sat next to me. For a moment I thought he would build this wall that I did. I got scared again… I took his hand, let our fingers intertwine. He smiled and asked me to sleep again. I obliged.

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed. On nightstand there was a paper with my name on it:

"Dear Selina,

I am sorry that I am letting you know like this. I was thinking about this for a long time, even before the injury, and finally I understood that I must do it.

I am leaving Gotham. I need to become stronger. I need to make sure that you never have to stand between me and that danger that this city represents.

I am sorry for everything. I feel like I caused you enough pain as it is. I am so afraid that I broke you. My spear was extracted, but yours is still there and I can't pull it out.

So I let you cure yourself your own way. Like you always do.

Please forgive me for all the pain I caused you. Forgive me for this weakness and not letting you having a say in my leaving.

You can always find a warm place in the Wayne Manor, but you are free to come and leave as you please.

I love you, Cat.

I will come back to this city and you. If you can, wait for me.

Love, Bruce."

My breathing became rapid, but there were no tears. I was …angry, I was in a rage.

He LEFT me. WTF?

I stood up and ran to the study preparing to yell at him for his poor sense of humor.

He should be there… My hands started to tremble on the way to his study. They couldn't find their purpose as much as my heart couldn't stop beating in the maddening agonizing manner.  
I just hoped that he was there. I wanted him to be there. I wanted to see his kind, calm face with a half smile that I loved so much.

I heard slightly whooshing and some rustling noise from the room.  
"He is there! He is there!"  
I opened the door wide open. My body flew into the familiar study.

There was his table with packs and packs of papers, reports, notes…  
There was his chair that stood in its favorite place  
There was his sofa that still held a shadow of its owner.  
There were thousands of memories that rushed before my eyes, that grasp my wildly crying heart and trashed it…

Everything was there… everything except him.

Alfred didn't say anything. I broke so many things in that study, that he was ought to call the police, but he didn't.  
He looked at my face, distorted with crying and anger and asked whether I would like a cup of tea.  
So calmly…  
I said I would.  
We sat for the whole hour without saying a word, sipping hot tea and looking at the walls.  
We never had a connection with him, but at this moment we finally had something in common.  
He said goodbye when I was leaving. He wanted to say something more, but he stopped.  
And that was good…  
I was leaving Wayne Manor for good… At least I lied about that.  
I adjusted my jacket and touched a pocket with a note that he left for me. I was going to throw it into his face when he is back.  
I was going to wait for it…


End file.
